Things That Could've Been Done
by Cadoan
Summary: Ephraim never told him until it got too late. SLASH LyonEphraim. SPOILER Ending Sacred Stones


Un-BETA-read fic.

Spoiler, ending Fire Emblem Sacred Stones.

Excuse the grammar errors, English is not my mothertounge.

-----------°---------°----------

Too Late

----------°----------°-----------

"Lyon..? No, you're not Lyon! Lyon was my friend, and will always be! Lyon was loving, and caring..."

"Ephraim," he spoke, voice so full of pain and sadness.

I couldn't move, my body was frozen, a cold feeling spreading through my veins.

"Ephraim. I've always loved you. I've always hated you.

_No, not here, not like this!_

"I've always admired you, always wanted to be like you. But I realized that I'll never be able to be as powerful. I'll be damned to live your and Eirika's shadow."

My body screamed, wanting, needing to move.

But all I could do was to helplessly stare at Lyon.

_This isn't happening. I need to tell you first._

"Long before I gained the dark stone, I saw two roads," he continued. "One road led me to the Demon King, who would take my body and slowly eat my soul. The other led me to fight the Demon king. I..."

He hesitated.

"...I gained the Dark Stone, and the Demon King took over my body. He was just about to corrupt my soul as I remembered you, and I broke free. I am the Demon King, and the Demon King is me."

"It's... It's not true... Lyon wouldn't...

Lyon looked at me, eyes shining with pain.

"In 10 days, I'll do a ceremony in the woods, and I'll become the Demon king. I'm going to want to kill everyone."

Lyon took one step closer to me, I could smell him, so close I could reach out and...

"I need you to come and stop me," he whispered before leaning even closer, meeting my lips.

I kissed him desperatly, and the second Lyon laid his hands behind my neck, I could move again. I lost my hands in his robes, circling his middle and pressing him closer.

He whimpered, and I refused to let go. I tightened my grip, arching my head to kiss him with more desperation, more heat, more need.

When we both were out of breath, he moved his head back, chest heaving.

"Lyon, I can't..." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"You have to," he whispered back before kissing my forehead and stepping away from me.

_No, don't please! Please, don't go..._

"Remeber, Ephraim. Darkling Woods."

And he was gone.

I touched my lips, then broke down, not even noticing that the stone was gone.

Later, it could've been minutes, hours, _days_, when Eirika, Seth and Myrrh found me sitting there, just staring.

They were worried about me, but I told them that I was fine, and they let me be for the moment.

Although I could see how Seth had to keep himself from saying something, and Myrrh was just about to do something when L'Archarel laughed and pointed towards Rausten.

"Let's go then! To my homecountry, Rausten!"

-

We were attacked in tthe capital of Rausten, but we fought off the intruders and headed towards Myrrh's home, the Darkling Woods, to kill the Demon King.

The awful swamps swarmed with cyclopses, skeletons, gargoyls and other foul creatures.

When we reached the temple's entrance, we had to kill the single remnant of the Grado commanders.

Then, a huge zombiedragon guarded the doors.

Finally, we succeeded in kiling it, and we could enter the Black Temple.

Myrrh started to cry, and a horrible thought came to me.

"Myrrh, was that you..?"

"Ephriam, there's nothing..."

"You were silent all this time..."

"Father..!" she shrieked before crying out her sorrows.

But we fought on, until we reached the room where Lyon was.

I saw him from far away, and I yelled, I screamed for him to stop this madness.

That made monsters spot us, and we fought.

Me blade was red with blood, my horse was frusting. Behind us laid dead zombies, gargoyls, cyclopses and giant spiders.

Lyon just staid there, robes floating around him, like in trance.

If I was hurt, I didn't feel it, the pain inside me taking over.

They cast magic without any effect, the ones with swords not daring to get close.

Suddenly, I felt how arrows flew past my head, towards Lyon.

They flew right to him, burying themselves in his left shoulder.

I watched in horror how he took an unsteady step to the side, threatening to fall.

The next thing I remember is kneeling beside Lyon on the ground, pressing him tightly to me, arrows buried in his chest.

"Lyon, why..? Why did you do it..?!" I sobbed into his silvery hair, my heart breaking.

"Ephraim," he whispers, coughing. I look at him, at that beautiful, beautiful face, now paler than ever.

"I was too far gone... I knew I couldn't... couldn't stop myself..." He slowly rises an arm, wincing at the pain. Still, he brushes my cheek, smiling weakly.

"I needed you to stop me, Ephraim.

_Oh god no. God no._

"Lyon, please, don't..." I lay my hand over his on my cheek, entwining our fingers.

He coughs again, blood. His breath in jagged rasps.

"You were always nice to everyone and everything... So strong and sure... I couldn't help, help but falling... Falling for you..."

"Lyon, don't... Please, not now! This isn't over, _we're _not over! We've only just begun!"

I cling to the man in my arms, praying to whatever god crosses my mind. Breathing shallower and shallower. But he smiles anyway.

"Don't mourn, Ephraim. Your people need you. I need you to lead them for me."

"Lyon..." I press his hand, leaning in for a kiss.

We kiss, desperate, longing, needing. I pour my soul into that kiss, as if trying to give him strenght through it. We breake apart, knowing but hoping.

"I love you, Lyon."

I don't get any answer.

I shriek out my pain, sorrow, regret. Clutching the body to me, rocking back and forth.

Those words I said, but never got to hear in return.

And yet, the battle wasn't over.

----------°---------°----------

Too Late

----------°----------°--------

Epiloge coming up.

May come Prolouge as well.

Thankyou for reading!

Reviews make a writer happy.


End file.
